BREAKTROUGHT- Diamond In The School Of Death
by Sirayuki Gia
Summary: Case 003 part 1. YunJae/sebuah kasus pembunuhan di sekolah khusus namja yang menyeret secret agent Kim Jaejoong serta detective Jung Yunho masuk kedalam sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan misteri, kisah cinta dan ketertarikan./ "YOU'RE NEXT"-YunJae/yaoi/BL/mystery-adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**TITLE:** NEEDLE of DEATH

**CAST**:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And OC.

**Story line:** ** giaoneesan**

**GENRE**: Drama Action

**RATED**: PG17+ [not for Children]

** Disclamer:** Anything belong of **GOD**

**Warning:** AU, gaje, TYPO, no bash no flame, DON'T READ DON'T LIKE, Enjoyed.

Kedua orang itu saling terdiam tanpa ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Seolah pancaran cahaya jingga yang mulai meredup itu tak mempengaruhi sedikitpun suasana yang penuh dengan awan mendung yang menyelimuti sepasang manusia berjenis kelamin sama itu.

"Aku pergi ..."

"Pergilah dan jangan pernah sekalipun memalingkan wajahmu lagi ke belakang meskipun hanya sekedar menengokku. Karena jika sekali saja aku menangkap wajahmu di hadapanku, kupastikan saat itu aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dari genggamanku."

.

.

.

_**NFS**_

_**National Forensic Service**_

"Mwo? Siapa yang sudah berpikiran gila memberi perintah untuk membedah mayat ini?" Desis namja berkulit pucat itu dengan tatapan nyalangnya yang ditujukan kepada semua unit kepolisian Seoul yang berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

"Aku! Aku yang menurunkan perintah itu. Wae? Apa kau keberatan Kim Jaejoong ssi?" suara bass itu, tidak ada selubung yang akan menghalangi telinga Jaejoong agar tidak mendengar dengan jelas jenis suara yang bertahun-tahun ini terus membayangi hari-harinya. Namja itu, sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan mata tajamnya yang lurus menatap kearahnya.

Menghela nafasnya, Jaejoong sekuat tenaga memberikan dorongan pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa membalas tatapan yang menusuk retinanya itu. "Maaf Jung hyeongsangnim. Jika itu keputusan final anda, lebih baik saya angkat tangan. Annyeonghaseumnika."

Brakkk

Jaejoong mendelik begitu namja di hadapannya menggebrak daun pintu dengan kerasnya. Arah pandangan lelaki itu masih lurus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya. Jaejoong semakin menggeleng begitu beberapa orang dari kepolisian dalam ruangan beraura redup itu menghambur keluar. Berdecak, Jaejoong menatap wajah kecil itu sebelum ikut melangkah pergi.

"Kau ingin pergi dari tugasmu Jaejoong ssi? Tetap ditempatmu dan kerjakan apa yang harus kau lakukan. SEKARANG!" Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak akan membedah jenazah itu. apa kau tuli tuan detective Jung yang terhormat?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdecak dan menggeleng sekali lagi. Sudah dua jam lamanya dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan namja berkulit tan itu. Membedah tubuh mayat seorang wanita yang menjadi korban pembunuhan. Dan selama itu berulang kali mata musang di hadapannya mengarah dan berpindah menatap kearahnya selama beberapa waktu lamanya, sebelum melihat tubuh telanjang mayat perempuan yang terbujur kaku di atas meja outopsi dan kembali menatapnya lagi.

"Apa kau sedang menilai lebih menarik mana antara aku atau mayat ini? Tsk! Tidak berubah." Sudut bibir hati itu tertarik keatas menimbulkan pemiliknya tampak seperti menyeringai. " Aku bertaruh, sejuta tubuh yeoja manapun tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi tubuh naked seorang Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong melirikkan matanya sebelum kembali pada konsentrasinya saat menemukan sebuah besi seukuran jarum yang menancap di bawah kulit ari pasien bedahnya. Mengambil gunting pengait, Jaejoong lantas menjepit benda itu dan mengangkatnya didepan kedua matanya.

Menggeleng, dan kepalanya yang memiring mencoba menebak jenis besi itu. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Jaejoong masih tampak menimang. "Jung Yunho hyeongsangnim. Apa akupuntur juga digunakan untuk perawatan kecantikan seorang wanita?" tanyanya pada detective yang justru menaikan alis matanya.

Mengangkat bahunya, namja dari kepolisian itu berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di belakang tubuh Jaejoong. "Apa itu sejenis jarum akupuntur?" Yunho menelan saliva saat melihat sosok berpakain seragam putih dihadapannya mengerucutkan bibir dan menggeleng masih tampak berfikir. Yunho tau bahwa hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi. Selama hampir tiga tahun bergabung di Unit Kepolisian Seoul, tidak pernah sedikitpun dirinya melupakan sosok namja yang berhasil mencuri hatinya ini. Dan email misterius itu adalah penyebab Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan akademi Kepolisian sebelum menerima sertifikat resmi sebagai anggota Polisi. Bahkan Jaejoong telah menghilang selama hampir dua tahun lebih sebelum muncul dan menjadi anggota di badan NFS.

Yunho selalu bisa mengenali namja ini sejauh apapun jarak yang ada. Karena Jantungnya akan selalu berdetak begitu cepat ketika merasakan getar-getar keberadaan Kim Jaejoong dari radius yang dapat diperkirakannya.

"Jarum ini beracun!" lamunan Yunho buyar seketika saat mendengar sebuah kata yang tak terduga. "Mwo? Beracun? Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong lantas mengambil sebuah pisau bedah dan gunting. Yunho sedikit meringis saat memperhatikan Jaejoong menyobek kulit mayat itu dan menyingkapnya dengan gunting. Yunho tercekat, Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah tanda yang berwarna biru keunguan di lapisan daging tepat di bawah payudara kiri atau tepatnya berada di sekitar pembuluh yang membawa suplai sari-sari menuju lambung.

"Jarum itu menyalurkan racun lewat pembuluh darah di daerah ini. Mereka akan menuju Jantung dan ginjal, kemudian mengendap didalam lambung. Tapi masalahnya, apa wanita ini tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhnya? Dan apa fungsinya dia menanam jarum di dalam tubuhnya sendiri? Yunho mengernyit dan langsung menutup kain putih yang terdapat noda darah itu hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh mayat yeoja dihadapannya.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai melakukan outopsi. Kenapa main tutup saja?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit emosi. "Itu bukan tugasmu tuan Kim. Itu sudah masuk dalam investigasi tim kepolisian. Sekarang cepat lepaskan sarung tanganmu. Aku sudah ingin muntah berada ditempat ini." Jaejoong berdecak. Kalau dipikir ulang, memang untuk apa dia bersusah payah mencari tau alasan seseorang mati. Jaejoong meletakkan jarum yang ditemukannya ke dalam kotak kecil transparan dan menutupnya dengan rapat. Kemudian melepas sarung tanganya begitu juga seragam putih miliknya.

Seet

Menggeleng sekali lagi saat mendapati tanganya ditarik paksa oleh namja bermarga Jung keluar dari ruang outopsi.

"Jadi sepertinya kau akan sering mengurus dan mengantarkan mayat ke departemen NFS mulai sekarang? Benar begitu?" Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang meraih cangkir capuchino miliknya dan menyesapnya pelan membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum simpul.

"Jarum itu, kurasa pihak kepolisian salah menangkap ikan. Bukan koi yang harus di jerat tapi hiu yang sedang berkeliaran di luar sana." Yunho menaikkan garis matanya. "maksudmu? Kami salah menagkap orang begitu?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Shin Hye Jo! Bukankah dia artis dan model terkenal yang beberapa hari terakhir ini sering dibicarakan orang tentang scandal seksnya?" Yunho semakin menautkan kening. "Jangan bertanya dari mana aku tau soal gadis itu. dia sangat malang, gadis muda yang baru sembilan belas tahun di ambil produser terkenal dan di jadikan simpanan sutradara Lee Min Yok." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan memandang apapun asalkan bukan namja di hadapanya. "Katakan padaku bagaimana kau tau sebanyak itu tentang Shin Hye Jo, sebelum ak-..."

"Kita tidak sedang dalam komitmen detective Jung. dan berhentilah bersikap seolah aku ini adalah milikmu. Kita hanya patner kerja disini. Kau seorang detective dan aku adalah bagian dari orang yang akan membantu penyelidikanmu." Tatapan musang itu melembut dan terlihat sendu.

"kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku Jaejoong~ah!" Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap namja yang tampak terkejut dengan pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Dengarkan aku Yunho, Shin Hye Jo sering mengunjungi pusat kecantikan, dan aku yakin kalau jarum itu ada hubungannya dengan metode mempercantik tubuh atau kulit. Gadis itu memang sempat bertengkar dengan Lee Min Yok, tapi aku rasa bukan dia pelakunya. Dan Shin Hye Jo meninggal bukan karena di cekik, tapi karena racun yang telah lama tertanam dalam tubuhnya. Aku melihat jeda cukup lama antara bekas sesak nafas karena cekikan dan waktu kematiannya. Dan satu lagi, sampai jumpa Jung hyeongsangnim." Yunho tampak berfikir keras dengan ucapan jaejoong. dia mengakui bahwa namja cantik itu memang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata. Ah, memikirkan itu membuat Yunho harus menelan kekecewaan bahwa dirinya harus berjalan dari awal untuk mendapatkan namja cantik yang sangat liar itu.

"SHIT!" umpatnya baru menyadari Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan keluar dari cafetaria gedung NFS.

"Yah! Tapi Lee Min Yok mengakui kesalahannya. Dia yang mencekik Shin Hye Jo sebelum jatuh pingsan karena mabuk." Tutur Yunho. Alih-alih menanggapinya, Jaejoong masih terus berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksud semua ini Inspektur Yoon?" tuding seorang wanita cantik yang menggunakan dress ketat hingga menunjukkan seberapa indahnya bentuk tubuhnya. Laki-laki paruh baya di hadapannya yang mengerutkan kening sebelum menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri di samping meja.

"Detective Jung bisa kau sampaikan sekarang apa yang kau dapatkan?" namja bertubuh tegap itu maju dan melangkah. Memberi hormat dan duduk di hadapan yeoja bertatanan rambut elegan itu.

"Aku memberi waktu kalian dua puluh menit untuk membahas sesuatu yang penting." Ucap laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai inspektur itu. "Nona Shin Hye Ah?" yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tatapanya tertuju pada namja di hadapannya yang sibuk membuka sebuah map diatas meja tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearahnya. "Nde, benar itu aku? Ada yang bisa ku bantu detective Jung?" Yunho mengangkat garis matanya kala mendegar yeoja di hapannya menyebut panggilanya dengan nada mendesah. Berdecak, mata musangnya kini menatap yeoja yang justru tersenyum padanya namun segera kembali pada map, dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Jangan mencoba menggoda anggota kepolisian nona Shin, semua keadaan dalam ruangan ini sudah terekam dalam CCTV. Sebaiknya anda bersikap biasa layaknya seorang terdakwa." Tutur Yunho membuat yeoja itu berubah ekspresi dan tampak tercekat. "Apa maksud dari perkataanmu? Siapa yang kau bilang terdakwa? Hah?" sanggahnya lantang membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Dan perlu anda ketahui, bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wanita. Apalagi wanita itu adalah seorang pembunuh." Shin Hye Ah mengepalkan tangannya. Satu jam yang lalu beberapa anggota kepolisian mendatangi rumahnya dengan membawa surat penangkapan kepadanya tas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan kepada adiknya Shin Hye Jo yang tewas tiga hari yang lalu. Pada saat kasus pembunuhan terjadi di lokasi TKP ditemukan sutradara Lee Min Yok yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun sementara sosok tubuh yeoja yang dikenal sebagai artis yang sedang naik daun Shin Hye Jo terbujur kaku di lantai samping tempat tidur dengan sebuah kemeja diatas paha dan tanda cekikan dilehernya. Keadaan itu ditemukan oleh petugas kebersihan yang ingin mengecek kamar hotel Shin Hye Jo, karena gadis itu memesan layanan kamar rutin.

"jadi nona Shin, benarkah anda yang membunuh dongsaeng anda sendiri?" Hye Ah menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah. Namun yeoja itu menelan ludah saat Yunho menghidupkan sebuah handycam di atas meja.

"Pusat kecantikan Seoul. Sebuah klinik khusus untuk kecantikan yang pastinya adalah milik anda. Bukan begitu nona Shin?" tanya Yunho dan berdiri dibelakang Hye Ah. yeoja itu menggengam pinggiran meja begitu terpampang gambar dirinya yang memakai seragam hijau toska beserta masker dan tutup kepala. Itu adalah gambar yang diambil saat Hye Ah memakai kostum pegawai di kliniknya guna mempromosikan klinik kecantikan miliknya.

Brakk

Shin Hye Ah terlonjak saat Yunho menggebrak meja disampingnya. "Kau, yang menanamkan jarum beracun itu pada adikmu bukan?KATAKAN!" Hye Ah menlan salivanya dan menggeleng. "Molla, nado molla. Sungguh aku tidak tau apapun tentang jarum dan alat-alat itu. geure, aku memang memiliki pusat kecantikan itu dan Hye Jo sering berkunjung tanpa membayar biaya administrasi apapun, karena dia adalah adikku. Tapi, sunguh aku tidak tau menahu tentang alat-alat apapun yang digunakan untuk mempercantik diri. Itu adalah pegawaiku semuanya yang mengurusnya." Jelas yeoja itu dan memasang wajah takutnya. Yunho menggeram kesal.

"Berhenti berbohong dan katakan yang sebenarnya Shin Hye Ah!" pekik Yunho membuat yeoja itu meringkuk semakin ketakutan.

Yunho menoleh dan terkejut begitu pintu ruangan introgasi itu berderit membuka. Menampakkan sosok namja yang selalu berhasil membuat nyali Yunho menciut hanya dengan melihat sorotan matanya yang sangat mempesona. "J-jae? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Oppa!" sungguh pemandangan di hadapanya membuat Yunho kini benar-benar tercekat. Yeoja itu memeluk Jaejoong? ada apa ini sebarnya? Apa mereka saling mengenal? Dan lihatlah tangan Jaejoong yang terulur membelai puncak kepala Hye Ah. "Geojongma, aku ada disini Hye~ah." Yeoja itu mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong. mata doe itu beralih dan menatap namja tampan yang sepertinya lupa caranya bergerak sehingga hanya terpaku dengan mulut terbuka.

"Bukankah aku memberi saran untuk menangkap ikan koi detective Jung, bukan ikan mas. Aigo ...".

"Yak! Orang asing dilarang memasuki ruangan ini tanpa izin." Jaejoong menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukan Hye Ah yang terlihat masih terisak. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku jas dalamnya dan menunjukkannya di depan Yunho.

"MWO? Kau! Kau, bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tau apapun?" tanya pemuda bertubuh atletis itu dan menatap tidak percaya sebuah lencana yang dipenggang Jaejoong. 'International of the secret service'. Mengindahkan Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum dan mendudukkan kembali Shin Hye Ah di tempat duduknya semula dan menepuk bahu Yunho. "Yah, bukankah kau masuk NFS? Kenapa sekarang profesimu berubah lagi? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Bukan saatnya mencari tau identitasku detektive Jung? ah, aku lupa memberitaumu, Shin Hye Ah sebenarnya sangat mengidolakanmu." Wajah Yunho memerah sudah, membuat Jaejoong menahan tawa dan Hye Ah semakin menunduk malu.

.

.

.

"Shin Hye jo melakukan perawatan kecantikan paling tidak tiga kali dalam seminggu. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, itu digunakan sebagai peluang bagi pelaku untuk melancarkan aksinya." Beberapa orang mengangguk saat Jaejoong menunjuk gambar besar di layar LCD yang berada di depan meja putih besar." Melirik sekilas namja tampan yang duduk tak jauh dari hadapannya, Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Hasil outopsi yang berhasil ditemukan adalah fakta, bahwa jarum yang tertanam dalam tubuh Shin Hye jo adalah faktor utama penyebab kematian. Jarum itu mengandung racun sejenis dengan narkoba yang jika diberikan secara terus menerus, maka akan membuat seluruh sistem organ dalam pengkonsumsinya menjadi kering dan rusak. Beberapa petugas yang menangani konsultasi kecantikan menyarankan bahwa melakukan akupuntur juga akan merawat tubuh dari dalam. Namun sayangnya Shin Hye Jo tidak pernah tau bahwa jarum itu hanya harus menempel beberapa waktu ditubuhnya dan bukan dipasang atau ditanamkan dalam tubuh."

"Nona Shin Hye Ah, bisakah kau memberitau sejak kapan klinik itu di mulai beroperasi dan kapan pertama kali adikmu datang sebagai member tetap di pusat itu?" Hye Ah tampak berfikir dan semua mata mengarah pada yeoja itu.

"Aku mendirikannya sudah selama hampir empat tahun ini. Dan Hye Jo masuk sebagai member sejak dia mulai debutnya sebagai model di majalah Man SeX. Dia pernah bercerita padaku ..." Yunho mengangkat alis saat Hye Ah tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Katakan saja secara gamblang nona. Jangan menutup-nutupi apapun disini kalau kau tidak mau dijadikan tersangka utama." Seru Yunho dengan nada tidak sukanya. Entah karena apa, tapi yeoja itu benar-benar membuat moodnya sedikit menjadi buruk.

"Hye Jo mengatakan kalau dia mendapat komplain karena ukuran payudaranya yang sedikit kurang besar." Inspektur Yoon mengubah duduknya salah tingkah, Yunho berdehem dan Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah laku beberapa orang dalam ruangan itu.

" Dan klinikmu mengajukan metode akupuntur pada Hye Jo. Menamkan jarum beracun dalam tubuh Hye Jo di bagian bawah payudaranya untuk menutupi kekurangannya? Begitu?" Semua orang terhenyak saat manja pemilik iris mata gelap itu berucap. "Nde, seperti itu."

"gyeomsangnin, saya menemukan data kariawan di klinik yang menangani masalah para pelanggan." Yunho melihat yeoja bernama Park Young Eun, asistennya di bagian olah data dan penanganan barang bukti. Jaejoong mengambil map itu sebelum Young Eun sempat meletakkanya di atas meja.

"Lee Min Na? Apa kau megenal gadis ini Hye~ah." Hye Ah tampak berfikir dan menngangguk setelahnya. "Nde, Lee Min Na, dia adalah karyawan yang bergabung diklinik kira-kira seminggu setelah penyeleksian karyawan. Waeyo? OMO! Dia yang menangani adikku saat konsutasi. Mungkinkah ..." Hye Ah menutup mulutnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat bergerak." Yunho langsung bangkit dan memberi hormat begitu pula Seungri, Daesung dan Young Eun ketiga patnernya kepada inspektur Yoon.

Settt

Jaejoong tersentak, saat tanganya ditarik Yunho begitu saja. "Ohh, Jaejoong oppa!" pekik Hye Ah tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

"Yak! Micheseo? Kenapa kau membawaku dalam penyergapanmu? Aissh Jinjja!" jaejoong benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana namja disebelahnya ini berfikir. "Sekarang jelaskan padakku apa yang terjadi selama tiga tahun ini? Kau bahkan hanya mengucapkan kata 'aku pergi' tanpa menjelaskan apapun padaku. Kau pikir kata-kataku main-main saat itu? kau masih mengingatnya bukan?" ujar Yunho dan melirikkan mata musangnya lewat kaca diatas dasboard yang mengarah pada kursi disampingnya. Jaejoong membuka kaca mobil, mengeluarkan tangannya dan menghirup udara segar yang menerpa sisi wajahnya. Hal itu membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Tunggulah Yunho~ah, semuanya akan terungkap dengan sendirinya."

"Geure, aku akan menunggu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi dari genggamanku Kim Jaejoong." namja berkulit seputih susu itu lantas tersenyum tanpa menngalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Yunho meraih beage diatas dasboard. "Unit 501 masuk. nde, detective Jung disini. Dimana target sekarang berada?" Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk saat suara diseberang beige menginstrupsi. Namja bermata musang itu lantas membanting stir kemudi dan berbelok menuju arah perumahan di kawasan Hanyang.

.

.

.

Yunho mengumpat. "SHIT!" Jaejoong berjalan mengelilingi ruangan dan onix nya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah kertas kecil di atas meja. keadaan apartemen tempat yeoja yang disebut Lee Min Na itu benar-benar seperti kapal pecah dan hancur. "Yunho~ah! bisakah kau menyuruh salah satu anak buahmu ke bandara? Aku menemukan sesuatu." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya,dan Yunho mengambil secarik kertas, mengamatinya. "Sial, dia sedang berusaha melarikan diri." Mata musang dan mata doe itu saling bertemu, Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya dan dibalas yunho dengan anggukan kepala. Keduanya lantas berlari keluar dan membanting pintu.

Sosok itu keluar dari dalam lemari di celah-celah pakaian yang menggantung. Mengelus dadanya dan menarik nafas lega sembari memejamkan matanya, gadis berambut ikal itu baru saja akan menarik kopor besar yang disembunyikannya di antara tumpukan selimut. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu menempel dipelipisnya.

Ceklek

"Lee Min Na aggashi, anda kami tangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap Shin Hye Jo. Silahkan ajukan pembelaan anda di kantor polisi." Ucap Yunho tegas dengan nada puas. Yeoja bernama Lee Min Na itu hanya mampu pasrah ketika tanganya telah terkunci dengna erat dalam kungkungan besi yang melingkar. Jaejoong bersedekap dada dan membiarkan Yunho keluar dari ruangan membawa yeoja itu. "Wanita itu pantas mati! Dia yang menyebabkan rumah tangga Min Yok oppa hancur dan kakak iparku meninggal karena bunuh diri. Padahal aku sudah melakukannya dengan rapi. Tidak mungkin ketahuan begitu saja." Cerocos yeoja itu dan menatap tidak percaya.

Drrrttt , drrrrtttt

"Yeobseo."

...

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Musnakan semua hardware untuk menghilangkan bukti yang ada."

...

"Jangan biarkan ada satupun wire yang terhubung, atau kalian akan mati ditangannya."

"Nuguya?" Jaejoong tersentak saat mendapati Yunho sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dan jaejoong cukup tau bahwa ada sorot kecurigaan dalam mata musang itu. "anya, just secret. Kajja, sebaikanya kita berpisah disini saja detective Jung. annyeong."

Seet

"Kau pikir semudah itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku? Ingat apa yang kukatakan dulu Jae." Yunho mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan putih jaejoong hingga tampak memerah. Sementara pemiliknya memalingkan wajah jengah.

Ceklek

Yunho menaikan kedua alisnya saat melihat mata doe dihadapannya terbelalak. "Yak! Mwoaneungoya?" Yunho bahkan bersiul dan memperlihatkan kunci borgol itu kehadapan Jaejoong. namja berwajah menawan itu lantas mencoba meraih kunci di tangan Yunho yang justru diangakat detective Jung itu semakin tinggi ke udara. "Aish! Cepat serahkan kunci itu Jung Yunho."

"Ani, aku akan melihat pelayananmu dulu, baru keberikan kunci ini? Kajja." Yunho menyeret Jaejoong yang sudah terkait dengan borgol . benar-benar akal yang cerdik tuan Jung. mengikat tanganmu sendiri dengan si liar agar tidak pergi lagi dari sisimu. Yunho bersiul pelan sementara jaejoong benar-benar memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hey kalian! Aku ada urusan dengan Agen Kim kalian urus yeoja itu baik-baik." Perintah Yunho yang di angguki kesiapan dari timnya.

"Ahh, akhirnya aku akan melewati malam indah ..." seru Yunho dan memberhentikan taksi. Mendorong tubuh Jaejoong sebelum kemudian dia ikut masuk dan duduk disamping namja itu.

.

.

.

"Hades sedang dalam sangkar milik harimau." Sosok itu menyeringai sebelum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

**.**

**.**

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**


	2. ILLICIT RELATIONSHIP

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**TITLE:** **ILLICIT RELATIONSHIP**

**CAST**:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And OC.

**Story line:** ©** giaoneesan**

**GENRE**: Drama Action

**RATED**: PG17+ [not for Children]

** Disclamer:** Anything belong of **GOD**

**Warning:** AU, gaje, TYPO, no bash no flame, DON'T READ DON'T LIKE, Enjoyed.

**Love Aint Love If You Have To Question It ****—**** Vijay Singh**

Namja pemilik lencana kepolisian itu mengacak rambutnya yang sudah terlihat berantakan. Matanya semakin terlihat kecil dan gerakan menguap tak juga berhenti dilakukannya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket bekas keringat dan beberapa cairan kenikmatan yang berhasil di perolehnya dalam malam menyenangkan yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dirasakanya. Mata musang itu melebar begitu menyadari tidak ada seseorang yang seharusnya masih berbaring disampingnya. "Aish! Dia kabur lagi. Tapi bukankah aku membuang kunci itu? bagaimana dia membuka borgolnya?" Jung Yunho detective kepolisian Seoul melihat tangannya sendiri yang masih berhias lingkaran besi. "Awas saja kalau aku berhasil menangkapnya lagi."

Drrrrrtttt...

Yunho mencari ponselnya yang sepertinya sedang mengganggu pagi harinya dengan getaran. "Eodiga? Dasar ponsel sialan." Merutuk dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum kala mata musangnya menatap benda kecil itu bersembunyi di bawah kolong ranjang.

"Nde, yeobseo, unit 501 Jung Yunho disini."

...

"Mwo? Nde. Algeusumnida." Yunho menyambar apapun yang dapat ditangkap kedua obsidian miliknya, termasuk celana beserta underwear yang terlempar di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Aissh! Tidak adakah hari tenang untukku." Keluhnya dan meraih kunci mobil diatas nakas. Satu hal yang disyukurinya, bahwa Kim Jaejoong tidak ada di sampingnya saat ini. Seandainya namja cantik itu tau pasti dia akan mengejek Yunho habis-habisan dengan gaya hidupnya yang berantakan itu. Melirik tatanan rambutnya di kaca mobil dan mengambil doubblemint di atas dasboard, namja tampan itu lantas menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Hyeongsanim!" seru yeoja bertubuh mungil itu, dan berlari dihadapan Yunho. "Apa yang kau dapat?" gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah kantong plastik berisi sebuah pisau lipat yang telah berlumuran darah. Yunho mengambil benda yang diidentifikasikan sebagai barang bukti itu dari tangan Young Eun. "Sanim, keuge ..."

Yunho mengangkat kedua alis matanya saat asistennya itu menunjuk tangannya."Mwoya?Aishh! Yak, Young Eun~ah, cepat carikan kunci duplikasi borgolku. Secepatnya. Palli!" gadis bermata biru itu mencebilkan bibirnya saat menerima perintah atasannya. "Dasar! Siapa yang suruh bermain dengan borgol. Yunho sanim benar-benar menyebalkan." Gerutu gadis itu dan melangkah meninggalkan Yunho. "Yak aku bisa mendengarmu gadis !" Young Eun tidak menyahut lagi dan langsung berlari menghindari perintah lainnya dari bos nya itu.

Sesosok mayat lelaki dengan bekas tusukan di jantungnya itu terbaring dilantai kamar mandi. "hyung, kau sudah datang?" Yunho mengangguk saat berhadapan dengan namja pemilik mata yang sangat sipit itu. "Daesung~ah, dimana benda ini ditemukan? Apa ada dua pisau dalam ruangan ini?" Daesung mengangguk. "nde, pisau yang ditangan hyung itu terdapat di kamar mandi, dan satu lagi masih menancap di tubuh korban." Yunho mengangguk lagi.

"Korban adalah Kang Man Duk, namja berusia 38 tahun supir pribadi keluarga Nam Sangmi."Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan memberi jeda pada Daesung menutup mulutnya. "Nam Sangmi? Bukankah dia salah satu pemegang saham di SeKang group? Lanjutkan!" Daesung mengangguk. "Kang Man Duk tinggal sendiri, tidak memiliki sanak saudara istri ataupun anak. Kata pemilik rumah sewa, korban hanya pulang ke rumah ini selama seminggu sekali."

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada orang terdekat pria itu? hubungi unit penelitian sidik jari untuk meneliti barang bukti ini. Dan suruh Seungri mengatur pertemuanku dengan Nam Sangmi. Kita perlu memberikan beberapa pertanyaan pada orang itu." Yunho hampir berbalik namun langkahnya terhenti. "Yah, Daesung~ah. minta badan NFS untuk melakukan outopsi pada mayat Kang Man Duk." namja bermata sipit itu mengerutkan kening. Untuk apa melakukan autopsi? Bukankah sudah jelas pria ini meninggal karena tusukan di jantungnya? Daesung menggeleng mencoba memahami jalan pikiran Yunho yang terlihat tampak menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Baguslah kau datang tepat pada waktunya. Dia sudah benar-benar marah." Pemilik mata doe itu menarik kedua garis matanya melihat namja berperawakan tinggi dan berkulit putih di hadapannya. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia menunggumu di atas." Namja bermata doe itu mengangguk. "Kris, apa semua bukti berhasil kau hancurkan kemarin?" namja bersurai pirang yang dipanggilnya Kris itu tersenyum menampakkan sederet gigi putihnya dan mengangguk. "Semuanya berkat dirimu. Kami menuruti apa yang kau perintahkan untuk menghancurkan semua perangkat hardware dan memutus semua wire yang tersambung ke control CPU." tersenyum tipis namja itu lantas menganguk dan melangkah menyusuri deretan tangga menuju lantai atas. Menemui seseorang yang sedang menanti kedatangannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu ek berwarna coklat tua di depannya. Mata doenya menatap pemandangan di dalam kamar dan mendengus kala memasuki ruangan bernuansa merah maroon itu. Tampak seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk di pangkuan namja. keduanya sedang menikmati ciuman panas. Jangan lupakan apa yang dipakai yeoja itu? hanya sebuah bra berwarna merah muda tanpa apapun lagi. Menyadari ada sosok lain dalam ruangan pribadinya, namja yang memangku yeoja itu lantas mendorong tubuh wanita yang hampir naked di pangkuannya hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan mengelap bibirnya sendiri. "Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya pada jaejoong. sementara namja cantik itu berjalan kearah beranda dan membuka jendela besar menghirup udara segar yang menerpa wajahnya. Mengangkat kedua tanganya dan memejamkan kedua matanya sembari tersenyum. Gadis itu lantas bangkit dan berlari keluar saat mendapati mata tajam namja yang baru saja berpatner denganya sudah tidak bersahabat lagi. "Kau menghilang sejak hari kemarin. Kris memberitauku kau pergi bersama detective itu."

Jaejoong berbalik dan tersenyum. "Kau terlalu keras memberi tugas pada anak itu Fiancee." Namja itu tersenyum. "Dan kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan barumu."

"Hey, aku agen secret service. Jangan mengekangku Fiancee." Laki-laki itu mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju meja nakas, menuangkan sebuah botol wine kedalam dua gelas dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Kau tau berapa juta won telah melayang dari tanganku kemarin? Itu karena kau tidak mengontrol pekerjaan mereka." Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek sembari menerima gelas berisi itu dan menyesapnya perlahan."bersyukurlah polisi tidak mencium bisnis kotormu itu tuan Choi. Kalau sampai inspektur unit kejahatan cyber menemukan bukti-bukti dalam perangkat komputer itu. bukan hanya uangmu yang lenyap, tapi juga semua asetmu yang tersebar di belahan dunia ini akan musnah."

"bukankah masih ada kau ..." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan kembali menikmati wine dalam genggamanya.

**.**

**.**

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap pria tua di hadapanya tanpa mengerjapkan kedua mata musangnya. "Apa kau tidak bosan detective Jung? kau hanya berputar dan mengelilingiku semenjak satu setengah jam yang lalu." Yunho menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau yang ada disini pak tua? Dimana Kim Jaejoong petugas yang membantu autopsi jenasah Shin Hye Jo kemarin?" Tanya Yunho membuat namja berambut putih itu menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Tuan Kim? Dia bukan anggota tetap NFS. Kemarin dia hanya berkunjung dan kebetulan kau membawa pekerjaan, karena aku harus menemani cucuku bertamasya, dia menggantikan pekerjaanku sementara." Yunho menggeleng tidak percaya. "MWO? Ta-tapi dia terlihat sangat ahli di bagian ini. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena itulah aku mempercayakan pekerjaanku padanya. Dia bilang dia mengenal korban, dan mengatakan ingin membantu mencari tau penyebab kematian korban." Yunho mengingat saat Shin Hye Ah memeluk Jaejoong. Damn! Namja cantik dan liar itu benar-benar misterius sekarang. "Pabbo, apa dia memberikan nomor ponselnya padamu?" pria tua itu tampak berfikir dan menggeleng kemudian, membuat Yunho semakin terlihat kesal. Melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan ruang autopsi sembari membanting pintu cukup keras. Yah, bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan orang itu dan sekarang kebingungan mencari keberadaanya? Benar-benar Jung Yunho pabbo.

.

.

.

"hyung!"

Daesung langsung mengkerut begitu Yunho berpaling dengan tatapan siap membunuh siapa saja. "Apa?" tanyanya galak membuat pemuda bermata sipit dengan rambut yang hampir menutupi matanya itu semakin menunduk. "Itu hyung, Nam Sangmi bersedia menerima wawancara. Beliau sedang menunggu di rumahnya hyung."

"kenapa dirumah? Seharusnya kau menyuruhnya datang ke kantor polisi pabbo."

"Masih untung dia mau menerima permintaan wawancara, Yunho hyung benar-benar.. " gerutu Daesung dan langsung mengunci mulutnya saat menatap mata musang itu berkilat penuh amarah. Daesung tidak cukup bodoh untuk menerima amukan atasannya itu. Yunho merampas kertas yang berisi alamat rumah Nam Sangmi dari tangan Daesung dan beranjak pergi. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan namja cantik itu sekarang ada dimana tidak diketahui Yunho sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama Kang Man Duk berkerja sebagai supir anda Tuan Nam?" pria berjas mahal itu menghela nafas. "Dua belas tahun lebih." Yunho mengangguk dan Seungri mulai mencatat. "Apa selama ini anda melihat ada seseorang yang mungkin tidak suka atau bermusuhan dengan supir anda?" Sangmi menggeleng. "Anyo, dia adalah orang yang baik dan ramah. Dia juga tidak suka mencari gara-gara dengan orang lain."

Hahh

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya dan memijit pelipisnya. Kasus ini tidak segampang yang dikiranya. Apalagi tidak ada petunjuk. Tidak ada kerabat yang bisa ditanyai, dan kehidupan korban yang sepertinya jauh dari masalah. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan pria itu tewas? Jelas-jelas ini adalah kasus pembunuhan. Korban ditikam organ vitalnya hingga meninggal. Ada dua pisau yang ditemukan, tapi tidak satupun yang berhasil dikorek sidik jarinya. Ahh seandainya ada Jaejoong, mungkin Yunho akan lebih semangat menangani dan memecahkan kasus ini.

"hyung,sepertinya kita mengalami jalan buntu. Eothokhe?" Yunho masih tampak berfikir. Mata musangnya tiba-tiba mengarah pada sesuatu di atas meja. Sebuah amplop coklat tergeletak diantara kertas-kertas putih. "Yah Seungri~ah, kau lihat situasi, beri aba-aba padaku kalau kau melihat Nam Sangmi kembali kesini, arraseo?" Seungri membentuk huruf O antara ibu jari dengan jari telunjuknya disertai anggukan. Yunho meraih amplop itu dan merogoh isinya.

Menelan salivanya, namja pemilik mata musang itu hampir saja terangsang melihat beberapa lembar foto ditangannya. Seungri bahkan melotot dan tercengang. "hyung! Dia menuju kemari." Seungri menyenggol lengan Yunho. Detective muda itu lantas mengambil sebuah foto dan memasukkanya kedalam saku jaketnya. Meletakkan kembali amplop itu keatas meja dan menutupinya dengan dokumen.

"Jeosenghamnida detektive Jung, tadi adalah klien saya. Apa kita akan melanjutkan sesi tanya jawab ini?" Tanya Nam Sangmi dan duduk dikursinya kembali. Yunho bangkit dan tersenyum. "Ah, saya rasa cukup hari ini Tuan Nam, jika kami memerlukan bantuan anda, kami akan menghubungi anda kembali." Yunho membungkuk begitu juga Seungri dan kedua namja itu berpamitan pergi. Nam Sangmi menaikkan garis matanya saat melihat punggung kedua namja dari badan kepolisian itu.

.

.

.

Park Young Eun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Gadis mungil itu lantas memalingkan wajah. Yunho mengetukkan jemarinya, dan sesekali akan melirik foto di atas meja. Sebuah foto telanjang dua orang sosok namja yang saling melakukan hubungan seks di atas tempat tidur. "Daesung~ah. sudah kau cari tau siapa namja dalam foto itu?"

Daesung mengangguk. "Nde. Dia adalah Nam Jong In, putra bungsu Nam Sangmi." Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dan meraih foto itu. "Dan namja yang satunya lagi adalah Nam Do Yoon, putra sulung Nam Sangmi."

"OMO! Mungkinkah..." Young Eun kembali menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan itu. tidak mungkin Kang Man Duk, bunuh diri. Jika dia sudah bekerja selama itu di keluarga Nam, bisa jadi orang tua itu juga mengetahui rahasia dalam keluarga itu." Ujar Yunho menimang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap layar laptop miliknya. Pesan yang diketahuinya sewaktu di akademi kepolisian itu masih tersimpan rapi di folder pribadi miliknya.

'_Kim Jaejoong adalah aset penting di SeKang. Pertahankan dia dalam jangkauan dan penglihatan.' _

"Yunho~ah, apa kau terlibat di dalam komplotan ini? Jika tidak, kenapa aku menemukan email itu dalam email pribadi salah satu orang yang mengenalmu." Jaejoong mengingat jelas bagaimana dirinya mengetahui pesan itu saat tanpa sengaja ingin mengerjai Yunho teman sekamarnya sewaktu di akademi kepolisian. Namja cantik itu memasukkan virus komputer berjenis MSSX yang akan memblackliss daftar pesan milik orang lain. Virus yang berfungsi mengambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi pesan pribadi orang yang dituju dengan menuliskan nama orang yang diinginkan untuk di sadap pesannya.

Kim Sa Rang sebuah nama yeoja yang ada dalam buku catatan Yunho. Sebenarnya Jaejoong hanya iseng menggunakan virus itu untuk bermain-main, karena akan sangat ampuh jika dikirimkan bagi yeoja yang sering menuangkan isi hati mereka di email pribadi. Namun justru namanya yang tercantum dalam email itu. Jaejoong sudah mencari tau tentang yeoja itu, tapi sedikitpun tak ada titik terang yang mampu ditembusnya. 'Kim Sa Rang' perusahaan raksasa 'SeKang' keduanya pasti memiliki hubungan. Dan 'dirinya ...'

**.**

**.**

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

Daesung dan Young Eun menutup wajah mereka dengan majalah saat melihat target yang harus diuntitnya keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam sebuah bar yang cukup aneh. "Mereka menjijikkan." Guman Young eun yang ditanggapi anggukan Daesung. "Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak beradik melakukan hal begitu. Aissh, sepertinya salah satu iblis baru saja lolos dari neraka, makanya pasangan gay bertebaran. Young eun mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi kalian tidak bisa masuk kedalam bar itu? Wae?" tanya Yunho pada kedua asistennya yang saling berpandangan. "Hyung .. itu bar khusus untuk pria, baru berdiri didepanya kami sudah diusir, bagaimana mau masuk." Ujar Daesung, Yunho berdecak. "Yak! Lalu dirimu apa? Yeoja?" Daesung menelan salivanya.

"Detective Jung?" Yunho tersentak, seolah getaran lembut baru saja berhilir menyapa telinganya. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Bahkan suara itu masih kental dengan nada desahan yang didengarnya kemarin malam. "Agen Kim!" pekik Young eun saat mendapati sosok namja bergaya fashionable yang berdiri sambil menenteng dua kantong besar ditangannya. "Jae?" Jaejoong melihat kearah bar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Tsk, aku tidak menyangka kau sering berkunjung di tempat seperti itu detektive Jung." ujar namja cantik itu dengan nada mengejek. "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya salah berkunjung di bar?" Jaejoong menggeleng dan berbalik menuju mobilnya, membuka bagasi dan meletakkan barang-barang belanjaannya.

"hyung, kami tidak bisa masuk kedalam bar itu karena mereka hanya menerima tamu pasangan gay." Bisik Daesung ditelinga Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu menaikkan alis sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Seet

Untuk kesekian kalianya, Jaejoong menghela nafas saat detektive bermata musang itu menyeretnya. "Jangan menolak, ini tugas penting. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa kau agen yang membantu penyelidikan? Sekarang ikut saja dan menurut. Arraseo." Jaejoong tidak menyahut, terlalu malas untuk meladeni namja Jung ini.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk dan disambut dengan dentuman keras musik. Benar-benar gila. Tidak ada seorang yeoja satupun dalam bar ini. Semuanya laki-laki. Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya mencari target yang sedang dibuntutinya. Menarik tangan Jaejoong mendekati dua buah kursi di meja pojok ruangan. Keduanya duduk tak jauh dari kedua putra Nam Sangmi itu.

"Siapa yang kau sellidiki?" tanya Jaejoong dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Yunho menatap tidak suka pada pelayan bar yang jelas-jelas menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan lapar, tidak hanya pelayan bar, tapi beberapa namja lain yang melirik diam-diam. "Linguinis Drakberr." Guman Jaejoong dan diangguki pelayan bar tanpa lupa melontarkan senyum pada namja bermata doe itu. "Kau tidak memesan Yunnie?". Yunho hampir saja tidak mampu berkata-kata saat Jaejoong menyebut nama kecilnya. "M –mwo? Ah, naega? Air putih " Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya detective disampingnya.

"Yak, tidak adakah jenis minuman beralkohol yang kau tau? Aissh! memalukan sekali"

"Kau tau sendiri tubuhku tidak mentoleril alkohol." Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Kau lihat, sepasang pemuda di sana? Mereka adalah kedua putra Nam Sangmi salah satu pemegang saham di SeKang grup. Aku menduka keluarga itu ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi pada supir pribadi keluarga Nam yang meninggal kemarin karena tertikam organ vitalnya." Jaejoong menatap tajam dua sosok pemuda yang sedang berciuman panas tak jauh darinya duduk.

"Nam Sangmi? SeKang?" Jaejoong melirik pemuda disampingnya sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Yah, eodiga?" tanya Yunho. Mata musangnya tidak berkedip saat Jaejoong tersenyum padanya dan menjentikkan mata kirinya. Terpesona kah Jung Yunho?

.

.

.

"Ada yang mau Threesome bersamaku?" Nam Jong In dan Nam Do Yoon, kedua namja itu meneliti postur tubuh namja cantik yang berdiri dihadapan mereka, tatapan lapar dan sepasang alis yang mengangkat tinggi menunjukkan betapa mereka sedang berbahagia mendapatkan mangsa yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Keduanya lantas mengangguk dan menggeret kedua tangan Jaejoong di kanan dan kiri, membawa namja bermata doe itu keluar dari bar. Yunho menyipitkan kedua manik musangnya dan berhambur mengikuti kemana namja brengsek itu akan membawa Jaejoongnya.

Brukk

Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas diatas tempat tidur. Kedua namja itu memperhatikan santapan mereka dengan tatapan liar. " Tidakkah kalian ingin bersulang denganku? Rasanya sangat haus." Tutur Jaejoong lantas membuka dua buah kancing kemeja miliknya. Jong In dan Do Yoon mengangguk dan menyeringai. "Baiklah jika itu maumu baby ..." Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri dua orang namja dihadapannya. "Apa kalian ingin aku memanjakan milik kalian?" Begitu kedua namja itu berbalik.

Bough, bough

"Awww/Yak! Bitch! Dasar" Jaejoong tersenyum begitu tendangan mautnya tepat mengenai sasarannya. Kedua putra Nam Sangmi itu membungkuk sembari memegang kemaluan mereka.

Seett...

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Jaejoong mengamati ekspresi kesakitan dari kedua namja yang terikat menjadi satu di lantai bawah tempat tidur menggunakan tali yang entah dari mana Jaejoong dapatkan. Sepertinya ini adalah motel khusus untuk pasangan-pasangan berhubungan intim. Ada banyak alat pengaman, dan berbagai mainan untuk bermain seks termasuk tali yang baru saja ditemukannya.

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Jawab pertanyaanku, atau kalian kehilangan benda pusaka kalian."

"Cuihh. Kami tidak sudi mengikuti permintaanmu bitch!" namja cantik itu berjongkok. "Jinjja? Hanya ingin tau saja. Apa kalian tau tentang Kang Man Duk? Aku dengar dia adalah supir pribadi dikeluarga kalian." Kedua namja yang terikat itu saling berpandangan. "Apa kalian tau siapa yang membunuhnya?" Do Yoon tertawa tiba-tiba membuat mata doe itu menyipit. "Untuk apa kami memberitaukan padamu? Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Aku? International Secret Service Agent." Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah revolver FN P90 miliknya, sebuah pistol yang diberikan pada setiap pasukan khusus dan mengarahkannya diantara selangkangan Nam Do Yoon, membuat namja itu menatap takut dan menelan salivanya. "Yak! Singkirkan benda itu sekarang juga."

"Tidak sebelum kau ceritakan padaku siapa yang membunuh Kang Man Duk. Apakah ayah kalian dari SeKang grup? Atau justru kalian sendiri pelakunya." Jong In menggeleng hebat.

"Bukan kami yang melakukannya. Ayah juga tidak tau apa-apa soal kematian pria itu. itu murni kecelakaan." Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah garis matanya. "Kecelakaan?" ulang bibir cherry itu yang ditanggapi anggukan kedua namja yang terikat.

"Aku mendapatkan tugas terbaru untuk membuat film. Karena itulah aku meminta Kang ajjhusi menyewakan rumah sewanya pada kami untuk latihan sehari." Do Yoon berhenti. "Kau seorang sutradara film?" Tanya jaejoong tidak percaya dan terlihat menilai. Do Yoon menggeleng. " Ini project pertama kami. Sebuah film tentang gay. Film yang akan kami pasarkan di negara Eropa.

"Arraseo." Kedua namja itu terperanggah, Jaejoong berdecak.

"Jadi kalian bukan pasangan gay yang sebenarnya. Kalian ingin membuat film sendiri dan menjualnya diam-diam secara ilegal ke negara asing dan mendapatkan untung atas itu. geure?" Jong In dan Do Yoon mengangguk perlahan dan terpesona pada Jaejoong. "bagaiama kau tau?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Tidak penting. Bisakah kalian memberikan bukti bagaimana kronologis Kang Man Duk meninggal? Karena kalian sekarang terancam sebagai tersangkanya juga keluarga kalian."

"Semuanya ada di memory card yang tersimpan dalam ponsel Jong In." Jaejoong mendekati namja bernama Jong In dan merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel slide dan membukanya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. "kalian benar-benar payah saat bercinta di dalam bathub." Ucapnya dan bangkit berdiri.

Brukkk

Yunho menatap nyalang dalam ruangan yang baru saja didobraknya dari luar "Jae?" namja detective itu tercenung saat melihat dua sosok namja yang terikat di lantai, dan Jaejoong yang memegang senjata api juga wajahnya yang tampak datar saat melihat kearahnya. "Kau terlambat Jung hyeongsanim."Jaejoong memasukkan kembali FN P90 miliknya dan menyerahkan ponsel beserta alat perekam ketangan Yunho yang masih tampak bingung. "Tunggu!" seru Do Yoon tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau kami ini bukanlah gay sebenarnya?" Jaejoong tersenyum dan tanpa membalik tubuhnya, namja pemilik kulit seputih susu itu menjawab dengan sangat tenang. "Karena pasangan sesama jenis itu memiliki cara tersendiri dalam bercinta, bukan perasaan jijik ataupun ragu seperti yang terpancar dari wajah kalian, tapi sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak akan pernah terbayangkan." Jawab Jaejoong dan namja cantik itupun melenggang pergi. Yunho hanya mampu menatap punggung pemuda itu saat menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Heeehhh ...

Tatapan tidak percaya itu terlontar dari wajah ketiga anggota yang bekerja di badan kepolisian Seoul unit penyelidikan dan kriminalitas. Daesung, Young Eun dan Seungri menggeleng sembari menatap sebuah video rekaman yang berhasil dipindahkan dari memory card ponsel ke dalam data bukti kepolisian yang sekarang terpampang di LCD layar besar.

_**19.00 PM**_

_**Kang Man Duk Home**_

Nam Jong in sedang membawa sebuah pisau dan memoleskan cairan merah yang seperti darah itu pada badan pisau. Sementara Kang Man Duk memegang pisau lain ditangannya. Nam Do Yoon tampak mengotak-atik ponsel.

"Ajjhusi, kami akan melakukan adeganya di kamar mandi. adegan yang kami bunuh diri karena kami putus asa tidak mendapat restu dari abeoji tentang hubungan terlarang ini. Nanti ajjhusi rekam dengan ponsel Jong In. Arraseo?" seru Do Yoon dan pria tua itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ajjhusi, nanti letakkan pisau itu di bawah bathub, biar aku mudah mengambilnya."

Young Eun memekik saat melihat Kang Man Duk memegang ponsel dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi merekam adegan kedua kakak beradik itu berciuman. Pria tua itu baru saja akan meletakkan pisau ke lantai namun sesuatu yang lain terjadi ketika kakinya tak sengaja terpeleset sabun batang dan menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng dan ...

Jlebb

Ponsel itu merekam dengan jelas saat terlempar dari tangan Kang Man Duk dan saat tanpa sengaja pisau yang dibawanya justru memilih menancap tepat di jantungnya. Daesung meringis dan Yunho menutup mata musangnya. Young Eun langsung mengambil dada bidang Seungri untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Pria tua yang malang." Ucap Yunho dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Namun pikirannya kembali pada kata-kata yang diucapkan Kim Jaejoong saat itu. 'Geure, hanya kenikmatan yang kami rasakan.' Senyum itu berkembang di bibir hati Yunho.

"Gawat! Signature Hades bereaksi. Semua jaringan di kepolisian lumpuh total."

"MWO?" Yunho beranjak begitu juga ketiga rekannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat tampilan layar dalam LCD dan semua komputer menghilang berganti dengan warna hitam putih dan sebuah pixel-pixel kecil yang tersebar mulai berkumpul membentuk sebuah huruf besar yang terpampang di setiap layar. 'H'

"**H.A.D.E.S."**

**.**

**.**

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah part dua update, reader bisa menebak bukan jenis ff ini. Sebuah kumpulan kasus-kasus dan setiap partnya memiliki ciri tersendiri. Semua kejadian tidak hanya berpusat pada Yunjae tetapi couple itu merupakan inti dari cerita ini. Nah bingung kah? Selamat menikmati ajja deh.. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima dengan baik. Karena penulis juga masih banyak belajar membuat genre ini. Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu.

Untuk yang sudah reviw dichp kmr. Wah nyape ada yang mual yah? Maaf ^^ tidak disengaja. untuk Typo mohon dimaklumi *ninja hehe ^^.

**Terimakasih :** missjelek, Fha, zhe, yoon HyuWoon,Guest, Juuunchan, hana sukie,kim ana kumu, missy84, rizky, hyo jin, winnie jjkyu, SimviR, Park Rizu, Fitri Nur Fani, KENzeira.


	3. DIAMOND IN THE SCHOOL OF DEATH part 1

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**TITLE:** **DIAMOND IN THE SCHOOL OF DEATH part 1**

**CAST**:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And OC.

**Story line:** ** giaoneesan**

**Demand case: Kim Anna Shinotsuke**

**GENRE**: Drama Action

**RATED**: PG17+ [not for Children]

** Disclamer:** Anything belong of **GOD**

**Warning****:** AU, gaje, TYPO, no bash no flame, DON'T READ DON'T LIKE, Enjoyed.

* * *

.

.

.

Bibir cherry itu melukis sebuah lekukan di sudutnya hingga membuatnya tampak semakin menawan. Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan hasil karyanya, namja berkulit pucat itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan santai. Mengacuhkan beberapa orang yang sedang kalang kabut di jarak bermil-mil dari tempatnya berada.

"Yak Seungri~ah, cepat lacak alamat IP nya. Iblis itu harus ditangakap." Perintah Yunho. Namja bersurai hitam legam itu mengangguk dan meraih kursi, mulai menyentuhkan jari-jemarinya diatas papan keyboard. "Hyeongsanim, ketemu! Alamat IP nya lokasinya Yoko ... hama, Japan .. Hongkong... Jeju ..." ucapan Seungri mengambang begitu mendapat tidak hanya satu alamat IP tetapi lebih dan berada di beberapa tempat.

"Sial! Shit! Dia mengecoh kita lagi." Umpat Yunho dan menggebrak meja dengan keras. Young Eun saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan Daesung dan Seungri. Sebuah nama yang kini selalu membayangi setiap hari para anggota kepolisian Seoul itu. HADES ... nama yang tiba-tiba muncul dua tahun yang lalu saat terjadi kasus di _Blue House Cheongwadae_. Semua perangkat komputer dan jaringan lumpuh total membuat semua orang kelimpungan, bahkan saat ditemukan lokasi si Hecker yang ternyata tidak hanya berada di satu tempat. Meskipun serangan itu hanya terjadi dalam beberapa menit, namun dampaknya benar-benar sangat hebat. Beberapa aset penting data negara hilang dan bahkan ada yang tersebar keluar. Pihak kepolisian menjadi heboh dan sibuk karena kasus itu. Kenyatannya sekarang iblis itu kembali beraksi. 'Hades' musuh misterius anggota kepolisian, seorang sosok yang tidak terlacak oleh tangan manapun.

"Orang ini benar-benar gesit dan lincah." Ungkap Daesung dan Yunho menatap layar komputer yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

**.**

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**giaoneesan **

**.**

Argggghhhhhhh!

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Musun mirieoseo?" kerumunan siswa-siswa berlarian menuju ruang basket Cheong Shin Senior High School. Sebuah sekolah elite khusus laki-laki yang terletak dikawasan Cheongdam-dong. Sebuah daerah yang melambangakan gaya hidup kaya di Korea. Terutama bagi para pemuda profesional yang pernah menjejak pendidikan diluar negeri. Sebuah daerah yang dilengkapi tempat perbelanjaan kelas atas atau merupakan Fashion Korea.

Hmmptt

Hoekk!

Uhukk uhukk!

Beberapa siswa yang tidak kuat melihat pemandangan yang tercetak dalam ruangan itu kembali berlari keluar sambil menutup mulut dan hidung mereka. Bagaimana tidak, jika tubuh seorang siswa tengah ditemukan mengantung diatas ring basket dalam keadaan telanjang dan parahnya tubuh siswa itu dilumuri cairan liquit yang dapat dipastikan adalah darah.

Bisik-bisik terdengar sampai seorang wanita bergaya anggun dan fashionable melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Diikuti pria berjas bertatanan rambut aneh.

"Chloe, aku sudah menghubungi pihak kepolisian. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai disini." Seru pria berjas yang berprofesi sebagai asisten pengurus sekolah. Wanita yang dipanggil Chloe itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap mayat yang menggantung diatas ring basket dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pandangannya beralih dan menatap siswa-siswa yang masih berkerumun.

"Kalian dengar, lanjutkan tugas belajar kalian dan kembali pada kelas masing-masing." Semua siswa menunduk dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara setelah mengucapkan salam pada kepala sekolah mereka. Chloe Cheong atau dalam nama Koreanya adalah Cheong Shin Rin, satu-satunya keturunan Cheong yang mewarisi sekolah Cheong Shin. Sekolah namja yang didirikan oleh keluarga besar Cheong dan sangat berpengaruh, juga menjadi sekolah yang terkenal di Korea.

.

.

.

Heeh?

"Sekolah Cheong Shin?" Jung Yunho, detective kepolisian Seoul yang bekerja membantu kasus dalam devisi unit kejahatan dan kriminalitas itu mengerutkan kening. Inspektur Yoon menopang dagu dan mengagguk.

"Tapi tenang saja, kali ini kita mendapat bantuan lagi untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan atau bunuh diri yang sekarang sedang gemparnya terjadi di sekolah elit itu."

"Gyeongsagwan, bukankah itu sekolah khusus namja?" tanya Young eun dan mengamati berkas dalam genggamanya.

"Sudah ditemukan tiga mayat dalam satu bulan terakhir ini. Tidak ada rekaman CCTV, tidak ada sidik jari, dan tidak ada yang mau mengaku pastinya. Karena itu pihak kepolisian memutuskan akan mengirimkan salah satu anggota ke sekolah itu untuk menyamar sebagai siswa disana dan menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi." Yunho mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Apa salah satu dari kami yang akan melakukan penyamaran? Tapi sepertinya diantara kami tidak ada yang cocok untuk menjadi siswa sekolah. Mungkin Park Young Eun bisa, keunde ... dia yeoja. Sedangkan sekolah itu khusus namja. Eothokhe kepala inpectur Yoon?" Yunho tampak berfikir keras sementara atasannya justru menyeringai. "Itu masalah gampang. Bukankah aku bilang ada devisi lain yang akan membantu dalam kasus ini?"

"Nuguya?" tanya keempat orang dalam ruang rapat anggota itu. Seungri dan Daesung saling berpandangan, sementara Young eun menatap inpectur Yoon ingin tau. Yunho, namja itu hanya mengangkat garis matanya sedikit tidak peduli.

"Anggota secret agent Kim Jaejoong." tutur inpectur Yoon dengan wajah bangga. Semuanya mengangguk karena sudah tau dan mengenal namja itu. Tunggu! 'Kim k-kim Jaejoong?'

"MWO?" pekik Yunho keras dan cukup membuat Young Eun yang duduk disampingnya menutup telinga karena terkejut.

"Maksud anda, Kim Jaejoong yang kemarin ikut serta dalam menangani kasus pembunuhan Shin hye jo? Yang bekerja di badan NFS itu? yang juga membantu mengungkapkan kasus kematian Kang Man Duk? Orang yang berkulit putih itu? yang ..."

"Aissh! Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan begitu Yunho~ya. Lagi pula setelah memeriksa data-data para anggota kepolisian, hanya orang itu yang memiliki postur yang sangat cocok untuk menjadi anak sekolah. Kau tenang saja, dia sudah menyetujuinya dan hari ini dia akan menjadi siswa pindahan sekaligus siswa baru di sekolah Cheong Shin." Yunho menelan salivanya.

Andwe, walau bagaimanapun Yunho sangat tidak rela teman specialnya itu memasuki sarang buaya, terlebih melihat foto-foto korban yang didapatnya di sekolah itu. Semua murid yang mati dalam keadaan telanjang dan terdapat bekas kismack disekujur tubuh korban. Itu jelas sangat mengerikan. Pasti pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah orang gila yang melakukan kekerasan seksual sebelum membunuh korbannya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Yunho merinding. Bagaimana kalau Jaejoongnya mengalami nasib yang sama? Tidak boleh. Yunho menggeleng hebat.

Tok

Tok

Lamunan Yunho buyar mendengar ketukan pintu diruang anggota khusus itu. Begitu mata musang itu berpaling, kembali Yunho menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Oh May... apakah Tuhan baru saja menurunkan salah satu malaikatnya ke bumi untuk memberikan pemandangan indah pada penglihatannya. Yunho sama sekali tidak berkedip saat menatap sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tidak hanya Yunho, tapi juga Seungri, Daesung dan Young Eun ikut terpukau dan membatu. Inpektur Yoon tersenyum penuh arti.

"Anyeonghaseumnika, secret agent Kim Jaejoong imnida." Inpectur Yoon mengangguk dan mempersilahkan namja berparas menawan itu untuk duduk.

Yunho masih bergeming, pemandangan dihadapannya benar-benar memukau. Kim jaejoong teman sekamarnya dulu saat di akademi kepolisian kini menjelma sebagai namja berpenampilan cute anak sekolah dengan seragam gakuen dan rambutnya yang kemarin berwarna hitam kini diwarnai menjadi almond juga potongan baru yang membuatnya sungguh tampak menggemaskan. Ahh, Yunho jadi meragukan apakah umur Jaejoong benar 27 tahun jika namja itu berpenampilan seperti ini.

Shiit ...

Yunho merutuk dalam hati saat merasakan jeansnya mengetat dan sekujur tubuhnya merasa panas. Ia semakin kesal saat Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melirik kearahnya. Lihat saja jika ada kesempatan berdua dengan namja cantik menggemaskan itu, akan Yunho serang habis-habisan.

"OMO! Agent Kim, neomu kyeopta ... aaiishh, jinjja kawaiii.." ungkap Young eun yang juga terpesona pada penampilan baru anggota secret agent itu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Gamsahamnibda .."

Pluk

Tepukan kedua telapak tangan inspektur Yoon menyadarkan keterpesonaan orang-orang dalam ruangan itu dan beralaih menjadi wajah-wajah serius. "Baiklah! Kita akan menyusun rencananya sekarang." Yunho sempat melirik namja bermata doe yang duduk didepannya dan tersenyum.

"Kim Jaejoong akan bergaul dikalangan siswa. Park Young eun akan menyamar sebagai guru baru dan kau Yunho, kau akan menjadi cleaning service di sekolah itu." ucap inspektur Yoon. Yunho mengangguk mengerti, namun matanya membulat dan wajahnya berubah seketika begitu menyadari posisi penyamarannya nanti.

"Mwo? Yah, gyeongsagwan .. a –apa tidak ada posisi yang lebih layak untukku?" protesnya, Jaejoong berdehem pelan menyamarkan tawanya menjadi batuk kecil. Seungri dan Daesung saling berbisik dan tertawa diam-diam. Keduanya menelan saliva begitu mendapat deatglare dari Yunho. Inspektur Yoon menggeleng. "Sudah ditetapkan, dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Agent Kim semoga kau bisa menghandle pencarian diantara siswa-siswa di sekolah itu dan kalian berdua juga mengawasi serta mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Arraseo!"

"NDE, Gyeongsagwan!" seru kelima orang dalam ruangan itu dengan nada kesiapan.

**.**

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

Seet

Jaejoong berpaling dan menatap tangannya yang dicengkram Yunho dengan erat. Namja berseragam sekolah itu menghela nafas dalam dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi penumpang di samping kemudi didalam mobil Yunho.

"Dengarkan aku, didalam sekolah itu ada monster penggila seks. Semua korban mati mengenaskan. Aku mohon berhati-hatilah Jae." Tutur Yunho membuka pembicaraan dengan sebuah peringatan yang bernada khawatir.

"Arraseo, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Yun." Yunho merasa jengah dan menarik tangan Jaejoong, hingga wajah mereka saling behadapan.

"Geure, kau mengetahui semuanya. Tapi sedikitpun kau idak pernah memberitauku apa alasan kau pergi dari akademi dan tidak pernah memberikanku kabar sedikitpun selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Hutang penjelasanmu begitu banyak Joongie, dan kau sama sekali tidak berniat mencicilnya."

Jaejoong mengerjap jengah. "Sudahlah, jangan membahas sesuatu yang sudah berlalu. Aku pergi." Jaejoong baru saja berpaling hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika Yunho kembali menarik tangannya dan dalam sekejap bibir hati itu membungkam cherry lipsnya.

Hmmppttt

Ergghhh ...

"Yunnmmcckkk, gemmnacpphhhehhh ..." Yunho tidak menghiraukannya dan justru kedua tanganya kini meraih pipi Jaejoong dan semakin memperdalam intensitas ciumannya. Dilahapnya dengan rakus kedua sisi bibir cherry itu tanpa sedikitpun membiarkan Jaejoong membalas lumatannya. Yunho menyodokkan lidahnya meminta akses masuk. Merasa tidak ada gunanya menghalangi apa yang namja Jung itu inginkan, akhirnya kedua lidah itupun saling bergulat dan menyesap satu sama lain didalam mulut Jaejoong, membuat saliva meleleh hingga kedagu Jaejoong.

Urgghh

Hah

Hah

Yunho menatap wajah dengan mata terpejam itu, benar-benar sangat menggoda. Ahh, seandainya mereka tidak sedang dalam tugas, Yunho mungkin sudah menerkam namja cute disampingnya itu. Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya, ia selalu keheranan karena setiap kali melakukan ini, pasti ialah yang akan kalah dan meminta untuk berhenti terlebih dahulu. Yunho benar-benar menjadi pihak yang mendominasi.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya. Yunho meraih tissue diatas dasboard dan membersihkan lelehan saliva yang mengalir di leher jenjang dan putih Jaejoong. "Mianhe ..."

Seet

Jaejoong menangkap tangan Yunho yang masih bergerak membersihkan lehernya, dengan tatapan serius dan memperingatkan, ia menarik nafas.

"Dengarkan aku Yun, jangan bersikap aneh dan berlebihan. Anggap kau tidak mengenalku saat dilingkup sekolah itu. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, percayalah aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Cup

Yunho terpaku, Jaejoong baru saja menciumnya? Namja tampan itu menyentuh bibir hatinya dan tersenyum sembari melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah elite khiusus namja Cheong Shin high school. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, perasaan was-was dan khawatir benar-benar menyerbu otaknya. Yunho manarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskanya seketika. Benar kata Jaejoong, bagaimanapun juga orang itu adalah laki-laki, ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

.

.

.

Whoaaa ...

"Yeoppo!"

Suitttt!

Suiitttt!

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. Astaga namja berkulit seputih susu itu benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulut-mulut anak ingusan yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menggodanya disepanjang koridor sekolah.

Seet

Jaejoong menatap tangan seseorang yang tengah melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Mwoya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar. Pemilik sepasang onix tajam itu bergeming dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Kim Jaejoong?" begitu Jaejoong mengangguk, seseorang itu langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari koridor yang dipenuhi murid-murid dengan air liur yang menetes, mata berbinar, bahkan tatapan penuh nafsu serta tatapan lapar seakan ingin memakan dan melahap sosok menawan Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Secret agent Kim Jaejoong, 27 tahun. Dari devisi kejahatan dan kriminalitas kepolisian Seoul. Berikan aku lencanamu, Jaejoong ssi." Yeoja cantik pemilik sekolah Cheong Shin itu tersenyum menatap namja berkulit seputih susu yang duduk dihadapannya. Jaejoong merogoh jas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lencana, menyodorkannya keatas meja.

"Aku akan menahan lencana ini sampai penyelidikan selesai. Terimakasih atas bantuan dan partisipasi anda Jaejoongie ..."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit mencurigakan disini, namun ia hanya diam dan tersenyum kecil sementara Park Young eun menggigit bibir sedikit tidak percaya diri menyamar menjadi seorang guru yang mengajar sastra Inggris.

"Baiklah, asistenku Kang Tae Pil akan mengantarmu kekelas barumu. Semoga kau menikmatinya agen Kim." Jaejoong bangkit dan meraih tas sekolahnya, ia membungkuk sekedar memberi hormat yang dibalas dengan seyuman manis Chloe Cheong sebelum pergi mengikuti pria tua berjas mahal dan bertatanan rambut aneh itu.

.

.

.

Suit

Suit

"Kim Jaejoong! selamat datang baby ..."

"Hallo sayang, aku Yang Myung Hee, duduk disebelahku saja!"

"Cantik! Jadilah kekasihku, semua kartu kreditku untukmu."

"Kim Jaejoong menikahlah denganku!"

Huuuuuuuuuuu

Seruan dan teriakan memenuhi sebuah ruang kelas bertuliskan IID sekolah Cheong Shin, sekolah khusus namja dimana sosok namja berwajah menawan dengan rambut almond serta kulit seputih susu yang tertutup jas sekolah juga lirikan mata yang mampu melelehkan pandangan siapapun yang menatapanya. Pria tua bermarga Kang asisten kepala sekolah itu melihat Jaejoong dari ekor matanya sebelum mengulum senyum menjijikkan. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggeretnya kedepan kelas tepat berada ditengan papan tulis.

Semua murid-murid yang tadinya berteriak saling berlomba memberikan salam perkenalan pada namja cantik itu sekejap berhenti dan menatap kedepan kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Jaejoong ssi." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Anyeonghaseo Kim Jaejoong imnida. Lets make our friendship." Sebuah senyuman terlontar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong membuat seluruh kelas lemas seketika karena terpesona.

"Baiklah, Jaejoong ssi mari silahkan duduk di tempat kosong yang telah tersedia." Jaejoong sedikit merasa risih karena pria tua bernama Kang Tae Pil itu selalu memegang tangannya. Sehingga bibir cherrynya terlihat mengerucut dan mencebil kesal. Namja cantik itu tidak menyadari berpasang-pasang mata yang berulang kali menelan saliva dengan susah payah.

Baru saja Jaejoong duduk, sebuah kertas langsung mendarat diatas mejanya. Namja cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kesekililing, hampir semua mata tertuju padanya sambil mengedip mesum. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan membuka remasan kertas itu. Ia tersenyum ketika membaca apa isinya. Ah, tidak ada ruginya menikmati masa sekolah kembali, apalagi dia sekarang seorang berlian? Yah begitulah julukannya di sekolah Cheong Shin.

'**The Diamond in Cheong Shin High School is Kim Jaejoong'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bough

Awww!

Detektive kepolisian Seoul yang membantu di unit kejahatan dan kriminalitas itu meringis setelah melayangkan tinjunya pada dinding tembok sekolah. Mata musangnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pemandangan yang sangat menguras emosinya. Sosok teman spesialnya yang kini berada dalam lautan namja-namja bermata kucing serta bermulut seperti bisa ular, sungguh Yunho ingin menembaki setiap pemilik mata yang melihat Jaejoongnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu seperti itu. ia ingin mengeluarkan pita suara mereka agar tidak melontarkan kata-kata rayuan pada namja cantiknya itu. Ia juga ingin mengeluarkan bola mata mereka agar tidak menatap Jaejoong seperti ingin menerkamnya.

Salahkan Kim Jaejoong yang begitu menawan.

Hah

Yunho menghela nafas beratnya dan menatap Jaejoong dari balik jendela kelas IID, kelas baru Jaejoong saat melakukan penyamarannya sebagai siswa sekolah Cheong Shin. Ia lantas menatap dirinya sendiri sebelum menghela nafas kembali.

'Kenapa harus menjadi tukang bersih-bersih?'

Huft

Mata musang Yunho mengerjap begitu merasakan daun telinganya ditiup seseorang. Ia semakin merinding begitu mendengar suara yang tengah berbisik, hingga membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Yunho menelan salivanya. Perlahan ia berbalik.

Cup

"Yak!"

"Hallo tampan ... "

Sebuah suara yang ingin keluar tidak mampu melewati tenggorokannya, Yunho terpaku menatap sosok namja yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan dandanan wajah minor serta make up yang sangat tebal. Ia sangat yakin bahwa anak yang berdiri didepannya adalah seorang namja, tapiiii ...

Wait..

Apakah barusan namja aneh ini mencium pipinya? Yunho menggeleng, wajah pucat semakin jelas tercetak dalam ekspresinya.

Uwaaaaaaa!

"Hey, kenapa lari? Kyaaa benar-benar tampan. Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya sebelum namja lain merebutnya."

.

.

.

Hah

Hah

Hah

Yunho mengatur nafasnya, sesekali ia melihat kebelakang, memastikan apakah namja yang bisa ia sebut banci atau jadi-jadian itu mengejarnya atau tidak. Detektive itu mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas lega.

'sekolah yang mengerikan' batinya dan menghirup nafas banyak-banyak.

Seet

Yunho tersentak ketika menyadari baru saja sesuatu bergerak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Apakah seorang murid yang terlambat? Ia memencarkan pandangannya kesekeliling koridor sekolah yang tampak lenggang sebelum memutuskan mengikuti sesuatu yang diyakininya adalah sosok dari tubuh seseorang. Yunho menyadari bahwa dirirnya tidak membawa senjata apapun termasuk PW-90T miliknya yang sekarang masih tersimpan rapi didalam laci dasboard mobilnya. Akhirnya, namja tampan itu memilih sebuah sapu pembersih yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggamannya.

Yunho menggeleng dan mencibir. "Senjata yang tidak keren sama sekali." Keluhnya dengan suara lirih.

Srakk

"Siapa itu? berhenti disana!" teriak suara bass milik Yunho yang menggema di koridor sekolah Cheong Shin. Namun sosok itu justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan berbelok ditingkungan, membuat detective bermarga Jung itu berdecak dan berlari mengejar sosok misterius yang bisa saja menghilang jika pergerakannya tidak cepat.

"Yak! aku bilang berhenti!"

Aissh..

.

.

.

Sosok agen rahasia Kim Jaejoong, namja yang sudah berubah menjadi siswa high school itu menatap tab ditangannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut serta ekspresi wajah yang tampak berfikir. Beberapa saat ia akan menghela nafasnya, atau sekedar mengacak rambut almondnya hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya semakin tampak cute.

Triiiinggggg

Mengacuhkan semua tatapan mata yang mengarah padanya, namja menawan itu bangkit berdiri dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya sebelum meraih tab miliknya yang beberapa saat lalu diletakkannya diatas meja. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai dan tanpa beban.

Bruukk

Brukkk

Anak-anak lain langsung bangkit dan berebutan untuk berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong, mengekori namja cantik itu dan saling dorong mendorong. Sementara pemilik wajah indah dan menawan itu justru melontarkan senyuman tipisnya. Ia berjalan menuju lokernya untuk memasukkan buku catatan tugas yang beberapa saat lalu dipinjamkan guru mengajarnya di sekolah Cheong Shin.

Klek

Jaejoong terkesiap saat melihat sesuatu menghuni loker yang baru didapatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Disana tertulis dengan jelas namanya dalam sebuah kertas berwarna merah dengan tanda love dibawahnya. Agen secret service itu meraih sebuah kotak yang ditujukan untuknya yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya dari siapa.

"You're NEXT !"

Deg

**.**

**BREAKTROUGHT**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

* * *

Anna nee-chan, mianhe telat update. Ini kasus no 003 yang nee request. Gia jadiin 2 part mungkin karena alurnya terlalu pelik #plak bhs apa itu? Just hope you like. Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan & kesan ^^

Alan (PhantoMirotiC) hmm.. gia juga semangat nulis ini abis liat Ghost, apalagi denger sountracknya dr **BLOCK B- Burn out **itu keren pakai bangged! Nama OC juga sebagian dari situ.

**Thanks to:**

**h**yo jin|**W**ookietha| **z**he|**V**ic89|**l**ipminnie| **h**ana sukie|**k**im anna shinotshuke|**w**innie. jjkyu|**6**002nope|**J**enny|**n**unoel31|**P**hantoMiRotiC|**H**ana - Kara

flame, kritik, request kasus (dng pertimbangan), saran, pesan, diterima dengan senang hati. Terimakasih


End file.
